


ask for what you want

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, communication error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix isn’t upset about the unconscious humping. He’s frustrated, more like, because when Dimitri gets wrapped up in giving him time to bounce back or whatever, he forgets that Felix is lonely too.Dimitri wants to have another child, but he's obnoxiously indirect about approaching the subject with Felix.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	ask for what you want

**Author's Note:**

> another rq from tumblr. word up my dudes, yall are horny and i love it

It’s early when Dimitri squeezes Felix’s love handles, causing the shorter man to groan. _Seriously?_

He cracks one maroon eye open, glancing at his smartwatch. According to the clock, it’s 5:15, and Dimitri Blaidydd, who Felix had considered a closeted pervert for most of their lives, because no one could be as angelic as he pretended to be, is horny and hard, rutting up against his ass.

Five times. This is the fifth fucking time he’s sleep-humped Felix and mumbled about having another baby. It’s not a shock, per se—he talks about it in his waking hours, too. It’s just ridiculous, because he just got finished delivering a child two months ago. They’ve already got three little heathens, all of them different in the way they’ve taken on his and Dimitri’s genes and developed cute habits, but.

Dimitri really, really likes it when he’s pregnant. Felix knew that, right from the start, but his preoccupation with Felix’s midsection had become downright obscene when he’d gotten knocked up with the twins.

And, well. Honestly, Felix doesn’t mind. He knew, when they got together, that Dimitri had wanted a big family. He knows damn near everything about the asshole, because they grew up together.

He knows, sometimes, that when Dimitri isn’t like this, he cries all night long, desperately lonely. That he dreams of his father, who left him with nothing but a fortune to call his own and a trading company that his uncle nearly runs to the ground before Dimitri steps up to rightfully inherit it. Of his mother, who went even sooner, and his stepmother, who had been so kind to him in his youth.

Felix isn’t upset about the unconscious humping. He’s frustrated, more like, because when Dimitri gets wrapped up in _giving him time to bounce back_ or whatever, he forgets that Felix is lonely too.

Dimitri is not the only one who’s had his family torn away far too soon.

“Hey,” Felix snarls, pinching the blonde hard enough to wake him. “If you’re gonna do something, get up and do it. I’m tired of playing these games.”

He’s cranky, and his skin’s still loose, all of him soft and squishy and marked up with stretch lines. Dimitri endlessly babbles about gorgeous he is, with child or not, but Felix doesn’t really care about the praise.

He cares far more about the idea of Dimitri’s eyes lighting up when he enters the room with a huff, his chest pillowy and round to match the hefty belly he has to hold for support, moving from the bedroom to the kitchen with three pairs of small hands clutching at his arms for attention.

Dimitri blinks the fog of sleep away with rosy cheeks and an embarrassed frown, his memory of his recent dream vivid. “I wanted to wait, until you were ready.”

Felix snorts, pulling down Dimitri’s boxers. “Great. Now I am. Get to work.”

It’s quick, and filthy, and desperate. Felix keens when Dimitri pulls him down on his cock, driving in deep. When Dimitri puts hands on him and stares, like there’s a gravitational pull to Felix’s middle. “I love you,” Dimitri says, and he goes through the effort of looking into Felix’s eyes as he says it.

He is nothing if not sincere.

“You could’ve just asked,” Felix replies, kissing his cheeks. “Shouldn’t be my job to hold your hand. You’re a grown-ass man.”

“But it’s your body,” he says, running a hand over Felix’s squishy thighs. “I didn’t want to overstep.”

“Yeah, well. I’m still young. I’ll let you know, when I’m satisfied.”

Dimitri’s pupils blow out at the words, at the insinuation that Felix might be willing do this once more. Maybe twice, or thrice. He’s thrilled.

“I _love_ you,” Dimitri repeats the declaration, threading their fingers together while Felix bobs up and down on him, sweating.

“Good for you,” Felix moans, and then Dimitri comes.

* * *

Somehow, Dimitri is as enthusiastically pleased by the sight of Felix waddling into the living room as Felix had expected him to be.

“Another set of twins,” he’d said in awe, shaking his head when he’d seen their still-alien forms up on the ultrasound monitor. “As ever, you impress me, Felix.”

Felix had rolled his eyes, because Dimitri is the one to blame for this result, not him. “Thank your own biology, moron. Your natural sperm count must be through the roof.”

With a twinkle in his eyes, Dimitri had smiled. “If it is, it’s only because I’m so enamored with my husband. Happy marriages lead to happy hormones, and in turn, better sex drive.”

“Oh god,” Felix complains. “You’re going to be this annoying the whole time, aren’t you? I can tell.”

And he is.

“Hello, beautiful,” Dimitri murmurs, the breath rushing out of him as Felix plops in his lap, half-hoping his weight crushes Dimitri to death.

“My tits _hurt_ ,” he says, taking Dimitri’s right hand up to the swell of one. “Massage me, beast.”

Dimitri chuckles, obeying the command. “My pleasure,” he replies, far too eager to dive into Felix’s too-tight paternity clothing, making himself acquainted with the babies restlessly squirming at his middle.

After several minutes, Felix nearly falls asleep, but the drift is interrupted by the sudden loss of warm hands all over him. “I didn’t say you could stop,” he mumbles. Dimitri isn’t listening.

Their oldest peeks around the corner, staring at them with inquisitive eyes as Dimitri smiles, carefully pulling Felix’s shirt down to a point above his popped-out belly button. “Would you like to touch Daddy’s belly?” Dimitri asks, and the toddler approaches on wobbly legs.

She’s three, and she marvels at Felix, pressing her ear to his girth. “Little brother,” she whispers, an exclamation she’s learned to parrot from Dimitri. “Will they be here soon?”

“Very soon,” Dimitri promises, urging his daughter to come up on the couch for a kiss. When he starts to rub Felix again, the twins kick because they adore him, and Felix muffles a sigh, unwilling to disturb their joy at his discomfort. It’s sweet, in a way, and he’s used to the disturbance. It doesn’t take much longer for him to take a nap, being cradled in his lover’s arms.

Six months later, when he’s delivered and recovered and spent hours at the gym trying to get his now-hourglass figure into a not-so-lumpy shape, the song and dance starts all over again.

He shakes his head, calling his gym to retract his membership with a soft smile.

He hopes it doesn’t take Dimitri very long to get his shit together and say something, this time.

**Author's Note:**

>  **tumblr** [@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/); requests open as usual. stay thirsty, my friends <3


End file.
